Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik
Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik is a 2015 Philippine afternoon family drama television series based on the 6-year original 1989 television series that starred Margarita Fuentes, together with the late Ricky Belmonte and Melissa Mendez. The series aired on IBC's HapoNation afternoon block and worldwide on Global IBC premiered on January 19, 2015, airing after the noontime show APO Tanghali Na!. It starred the child actress Abby Bautista, together with the hottest teen stars Rodjun Cruz, Tricia Santos, Dominic Roque, Ingrid dela Paz and Albie Casiño. This is Abby Bautista's third longest leading role after 5 Girls and Daddy and My Little Janella, and after having already portrayed special participation roles in primetime fantaseryes such as Janella in Wonderland and Janella: A Teen Princess. This children's drama series made a comeback with the glory days of Philippine drama and become a contemporary because the story is being different when they are prolonging it. It is created by Zenaida O. Soriano from the original story and is directed by Mervyn Brondial. It was originally broadcast on ABS-CBN from 1989 to 1994 with the show's original airing was at 2:00pm and transferred / broadcast on RPN to become part of network's relaunch in 1994 airing at 1:30pm until its last episode in 1995, and was used again broadcasting this 2015 at 2:45pm. It is one of the most successful teleserye of IBC. Also, the first-ever afternoon slot on IBC after 6 months of hiatus (with ''My Little Janella'' and ''Frijolito''). Production In December 2014, IBC announced that the classic soap will return on TV and will be one of Kapinoy network's first quarter offerings for 2015. The cast was announced during a press conference in December 25, 2014. The most anticipated children's afternoon TV seriesmade a comeback, Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik; the remake of the classic soap opera of the 90's. In the story conference held by the network, it was stated that Abby Bautista will topbill the series and she played the role as Anna Luna together with the network's hottest teen stars such as Rodjun Cruz, Tricia Santos, Albie Casiño, Ingrid dela Paz and Dominic Roque. This was the first major project for Rodjun Cruz on IBC after transferring from ABS-CBN and GMA Network. Lloyd Samartino gives life to the character of Congressman Arnulfo Corpuz while the original Anna Luna cast as the actress Melissa Mendez as Emily Dominguez-Tecson, who were is part of the 1989 series and exactly two decades from the date it originally aired on ABS-CBN, is coming back to join the cast playing the grandmother role this time. Laurenti Dyogi, the head of IBC Entertaiment TV by that time was given the success of Annaliza on ABS-CBN. The producers used unknown actors in the beginning because of limited budget. The network about the show's huge success; became a commercial and critical hit, and the plot was stretched to prolong. During those times the drama of this old fashioned is too much to the extent that it is really impossible to make it in real life. They were also discussing about the cast that Bautista became the main character which is the Anna Luna has a kid but single mom since the father does not took responsibility of it. The series is produced by the business unit head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo, fresh from the success of ABS-CBN's ''Be Careful With My Heart'', ''Pure Love'', ''Dream Dad'', [[Oh My G!|''Oh My G!]] and [[Nasaan Ka Nang Kailangan Kita (TV series)|''Nasaan Ka Nang Kailangan Kita]], and also from IBC's ''Maya Loves Sir Chief'', ''Carita de Angel'', ''Friends 4Ever'', ''My Little Janella'', ''Batang Genius'', ''Janella: A Teen Princess'', ''Voltron Man'', ''Victor: A Prince Boy'' and Flames. The show was created by by the original Anna Luna creator Zenaida O. Soriano way back 1989 from its original telecast. Her character has a connection between Anna Liza and Maria Flordeluna because of it's similar name. The launch of career for Bautista, as the next young superstars to the Asia's Teen Sweetheart Janella Salvador. 'Scheduling' The children's afternoon drama as part of HapoNation block which is premiered on January 19, 2015, after the success of children's drama series like My Little Janella and Frijolito. Plot Separated from her mother after an accident at sea, Anna Luna (Abby Bautista) is forced to live in the city with her estranged grandmother, Dona Martina Dominguez (Perla Bautista). Anna Luna is unwanted in the Dominguez mansion. To the old woman, she is a constant reminder of her daughter's disobedience by marrying a poor man. To a greedy aunt and an irksome cousin, she is a threat to the inheritance. It was about the struggle of Anna Luna and her father (Rodjun Cruz) to be reunited after a tragedy separated them. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' * Abby Bautista as Anna Luna D. Corpuz - A young girl known to have a messy hair. While Anna Luna was young, she was seperated from her family after a ferry exploaded in the middle of the sea. She was forced to live in the city together with her grandmother. * Rodjun Cruz as TJ Corpuz - Anna Luna's foster father * Tricia Santos as Claire Corpuz - Anna Luna's teenage sister in her grade school. In the series, she develops a crush forme with her boyfriend Albert. * Albie Casiño as Albert Corpuz - Anna Luna's suitor brother and Claire's love interest. * Lloyd Samartino as Congressman Arnulfo Corpuz - Anna Luna's father * Ingrid dela Paz as Eunice Dominguez - The eldest daughter who she used to be an officemate of my wife in call center in Makati. * Dominic Roque as Alex Dominguez - Eunice's brother and teammate Anna Luna. * Melissa Mendez as Emily Dominguez-Tecson / Pilar - Estranged grandmother Supporting Cast * Perla Bautista as Doña Martina Dominguez - A maid and Anna Luna's nanny in the Corpuz family. * Jeric Raval as Erwin Dominguez - His poor man. * Alexandra Quiambao as Elvira - one of Anna Luna's classmates and friend * Kyline Alcantara as Sendra Rodes - one of Anna Luna's classmates * Kristoff Meneses as Joey - one of Anna Luna's classmates * Jillian Aguila as Edgar San Diego - one of Anna Luna's classmates and friend * Kyle Kevin Ang as Lester - one of Anna Luna's classmates * Barbie Sabino as Betsy Kramer - one of Claire's clamates and friend * Dale Baldillo as Delos Alvarez - one of Anna Luna's classmates * Milkcah Nacion as Macy - The kid villain * Bart Guingona as Charles Rodrigo - Arnulfo's new boss * Karen Reyes as Barbie Soriano - one of Claire's classmates and friend * Rico dela Paz as Jerome Agustin - one of Albert's classmates and friend * Nichole Baranda as Loisa de Guzman - one of Claire's classmates and friend * Piero Vergara as Inigo Juanzon - one of Albert's classmates and friend * Erin Ocampo as Bianca Javier - one of Claire's classmates and friend * Jovic Susim as Jeric Lim * Vangie Labanan as Tarsing * Terence Baylon as Fernando Valdez - Teacher from school * Lani Mercado as Sis. Lourdes Dominguez * Chris Bugoy as Bugoy * Serena Dalrymple as Yaya Cita - The curel yaya. * Bryce Viray as Lance * Jerico Redrico as Pinong Production Team * Creator: Zenaida O. Soriano * Executive In-Charge Of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo * In-Charge Of Production: Gina Borinaga * Director: Mervyn Brondial * Executive Producers: Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano * Production Designer: Chito Sumera * Supervising Producer: Lilybeth Rasonable * Lighting Director: Monino Duque * Writers: Raymund Barcelon, John Paul B. Melosantos, Janice O'Hara and Bridgette Ann M. Rebucca * Creative Director: Willy Laconsay * Editor: Marya Ignacio * Cinematography: Gary Gardoce * Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi * Musical Scorer: Richard Gonzales Theme song The official theme song of the children's afternoon drama series titled Anna Luna with the same title composed by Freddie Saturno and was performed by Cris Villonco. 'Soundtrack' * Anna Luna (theme song) (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Cris Villonco * Ngayon Pa Lang Tagumpay Ka Na (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) - Cris Villonco feat. Lea Salonga Reception 'Ratings' According to data from Kantar Media Philippines, Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik successfully conquered the afternoon viewing habit of TV viewers as it reigned in is timeslot on January 19, 2015 with a pilot national rating of 16.7% beating with The Half Sisters which is got 14.9% and Flordeliza which only got 9.7%. 'Critics' The creator of the original Anna Luna, Zenaida O. Soriano, tagged Abby Bautista as the next Asia's Teen Sweetheart Janella Salvador based on her portryal as Anna Luna. She stated: 'She is really good, I think she will stay long in showbiz. She may be the next Janella Salvador." I really like it. When I saw the trailer, I told myself that this show would surely rate." Trivia * Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik is one of the forgotten soap opera of IBC. * Melissa Mendez played the estranged grandmother Emily Dominguez-Tecson/Pilar in the original 1989 series, hey will now joined the 2015 remake. * Tricia Santos, Albie Casiño, Devon Seron and Dominic Roque were former ABS-CBN/Star Magic artists. * This is also Rodjun Cruz's first project for IBC. * This 2015 remake version marked the comeback of IBC's soap opera in the afternoon block, just like the past afternoon dramas ABS-CBN and RPN did in the original 90's version. * The show marked Tricia Santos's first screen kiss on TV with actor Albie Casiño, and also Tricia ans Albie's first project under IBC. Trivia * On the day of its premiere, the show was a trending topic on Twitter and Yahoo.ph. See also * Abby Bautista is the New ‘Anna Luna’ * 'Anna Luna' retuns on IBC-13 starting January 19 * "Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik" debuts stornly last January 19 * Anna Luna * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References External links * Official Site * Anna Luna on Facebook * Anna Luna on Twitter Category:Telenovelas Category:Philippine drama Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine children's television series Category:Philippine television program stubs Category:IBC shows Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition